


Like super gay

by softcasticl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Canon Gay Characters, Confessions, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, My take of what happened after the bench scene, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), TJxCyrus, Tj and Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Young Love, dumb gays, mlm, not much though, post 3x20, super sweet, they're really cute, tw: internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcasticl/pseuds/softcasticl
Summary: "i just wanted to be clear, i'm gay, like.." he paused, "super gay" he said in an over exaggerated voice, and just that simple gesture made tj let go of the breathe he didn't even know he was holding and a smile had spread across his face, he giggled, cyrus goodman made tj kippen giggle, thelonious jagger kippen giggles? since when? "and i just want to know if we're on the same page about our" he paused, not 100% sure if he was going to get the reaction he so desperately wanted, "...relationship" he said it quieter then the rest of that sentence, he didn't know if he wanted tjs answer.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Like super gay

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first fanfic ever and i am sorry if it's horrible Please give me constuctive criticism because trust me i know i need to work on my writing, also i wasn't really sure how to end this so i'm sorry about that
> 
> ok please enjoy <3

"i just wanted to be clear, i'm gay, like.." he paused, "super gay" he said in an over-exaggerated voice, and just that simple gesture made tj let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding and a smile had spread across his face, he giggled, cyrus goodman made tj kippen giggle, thelonious jagger kippen giggles? since when? cyrus drew in a deep breath "and i just want to know if we're on the same page about our" he paused, not 100% sure if he was going to get the reaction he so desperately wanted, "...relationship" he said it quieter then the rest of that sentence, he didn't know if he wanted tjs answer.

tj tilted his head and looked at cyrus, tj couldn't believe this was genuinely happening, he was here and cyrus was here and this wasn't a dream, he's had 1000 dreams just like this except this time it's real, something about that realization made his heart warm yet also sink at the same time, because as much as he likes cyrus he's a boy and tjs a boy, and tj grew up being told that was wrong. but how could liking someone like cyrus goodman be wrong? be gross? be not right? be a sin? he didn't understand that. all he knows is that he likes cyrus goodman and he's confronting that.

finally after what felt like hours, tj spoke, "i think we're on the same page about this, about us, and that's-" tj stopped mid sentence, his heart was suddenly beating out of his chest, this isn't right, he shouldn't feel this way, this is disgusting, he's disgusting for feeling this way, he stopped speaking and was contemplating just letting go of cyrus's hand, walking away and not looking back, but he didn't want to, he wanted to stay like this forever, with cyrus forever.

cyrus was just about to say something, anything, to make tj feel better, but tj spoke again, "look, all i know is that i just-" he takes in a sharp breath, "i just want to be with you. but i don't know if i'm uh ya know... ready for people to know, i mean" he stammered and his cheeks went a bright red, "if that's what you want, i-i mean like, if you want to um y'know be with me or something i guess" he was tripping over his words and it was the absolute cutest thing cyrus had ever seen.

cyrus sat straight up and turned to face tj and let go of tjs hand, it felt strangely wrong to have tjs hand out of his hand, like he should've been holding tjs hand since the moment they met but they just discovered that now and cyrus has to make up for lost time, tj looked confused for a moment until cyrus cupped tjs face in his hands. "of course i want to be with you, and it's ok that you don't want people to know, i never want you to feel like i'm forcing you to be open about your sexuality when you're not ready to do so, i just want to be with you, and do all those cute boyfriend things ya know?" cyrus took his hands off of tjs face and interlocked his hand with tjs once again.

tj looked down at his lap and looked back up at cyrus, this time looking less scared and more smug, "boyfriend huh?" tj said with a smirk, "yeah boyfriend, i mean... you're my boyfriend now right?" it was meant to come out more playful but it sounded a lot like a genuine question than intended, tj took a deep breath in and breathed out, he sounded relieved that cyrus asked, "yeah, yeah i guess i am" tj said with a huge smile, and cyrus was smiling just as hard.

after a couple minutes of just silence, but not awkward silence more like comfortable silence, tj decided to say something, "i'm gay" it was rushed, like he was forcing himself to say something he really didn't want to say, but he wanted cyrus to know, cyrus smiled once again "i'm so proud of you, i'm glad you told me" cyrus replied, "you're the second person i've ever told" tj admitted, "oh?" pure curiosity filled his voice "who is the other person who knows?" tj laughed to himself, the way cyrus sounded when he was curious about something was adorable, "amber. i told her i liked boys when i was like, don't know, 8? or maybe 9? i can't remember, but her reaction was good" cyrus just sat intently staring at him, "she said "cool!" and then asked me to play with her, something about her not caring was extremely relieving but it also bothered me, because like, i had spent such a long time dealing with that and struggling and when i told her a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders but it was like she didn't understand it was a big deal, maybe that sounds dumb" he laugh at himself.

"it doesn't sound dumb" cyrus added, "i understand what you mean, it's like, you spend so long thinking that this is such a horrible secret you're keeping and it has affected you so much and it feels like it would be the end of the world telling someone, but when you tell them, and they accept you, they just go on with life, it's weird because like, the world still keeps spinning, life goes on, but it feels like such a big deal." cyrus stated, "yeah, it's exactly like that" tj said, a slight smile on his face, his voice went softer, "i'm glad we can talk about stuff like this now" cyrus smiled back, "me too"

they heard the door open and they both let go of the others hand, it was buffy, "hey, the partys over we have to go, you know.. you guys have been out here a while buffy said with a smirk, cyrus rolled his eyes then looked back at tj, "well, see you tomorrow?" cyrus stood up and so did tj, "yeah, i'd like that" tj went back insided and buffy walked out and put a hand on cyrus' shoulder, "see? i told you." she stated, "shut up!" he playfully hit her and they started back inside.

later that night as buffy and cyrus were walking home buffy and him were asking each other questions about what happened that night, "soooo, did tj kiss you?" buffy said plainly, "did marty kiss you?" cyrus replied, "um... so anyways about you and tj" cyrus audibly gasped, "ohmygod! you and marty kissed!" cyrus was freaking out, "it's not a big deal!" she said, "yes it is!!" he was basically yelling at this point, "shut up cyrus" he laughed at that and then sighed "fine, fine, guess you'll never know if tj kissed me." cyrus said, "wait... did he kiss you?" she asked, "oh hey we're at my house, bye!" he practically ran inside and slammed the door, "CYRUS! DID HE?" she yelled from outside the door.


End file.
